Down
by Honey-On-Toast
Summary: After being fatally wounded, coming face to face with death one night, Buttercup ponders her purpose in her family and in life, all under the aid and friendly ear of one of the most wise of women in the City of Townsville: Ms. Bellum, who finds that coming to the source of Buttercup's despair may save her life. Contains descriptions of violence and sad moments. Fluff at the end!
1. Fallen

"Golly, those girls can sure put on a show better than those ol' wrestling events on TV" proclaimed the Mayor, watching out his office window in awe.

The common placement of towering beasts that rampaged the city so frequently had done its job in killing the complexity of the once intelligent man's mind, who now sought after such atrocities as entertainment and distraction from his important duties. Like a child brainwashed by a television, he sat on the floor, clapping his hands and munching on a newly opened jar of pickles.

Although Ms. Bellum had indeed become worn with this man's infantile personalty that had developed, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him and even envy him. The world was so stressful and catering after Townsville's most important gent was not a lenient task. Folks in the staff room would often chatter and chortle over the sheer 'joke' of the scenario and that, by all rights, Bellum should be the one in change. She should be the one in command, who had an idea of leadership. However, it was not her place, not her desire, in life. Also, with the results of such a demanding job almost ridding the poor man of his sanity, it was a position she saw to be less desiring in every passing day. It was no wonder he would act as a child. Exhausted by the onslaught of responsibilities, he probably, purposefully, try to distance himself from the real world.

A whistle punctured the air and a crack of the sky, followed by the anticipated roar of thunder, caused the clouds to weep. With all the rapid firing of light from the Powerpuff Girls zipping around, it was almost an artistic display, close to a New Years Day firework event. But, the light of a certain puff flashed out and there was a scream.

Before Sarah could comprehend the utter shock that fired deep into her after what she had witnessed, she had already taken her leave and had bolted right out of the door of the Mayor's office.

* * *

The rain felt like light fists hitting upon her back. The electricity struggled to maintain steady in the street's lights, blinking out and on again after every enormous thump of a footstep from the colossal creature that gave out a triumphant roar. She couldn't figure exactly where she saw the girl fall, but her feet kept carrying her, on auto-pilot, determined to find her.

Coming into a circular opening, a closed street where there were only cafe's, butchers and bakery's, she laid her terrified eyes on a small, limp body, one which she internally pleaded was not lifeless. Her bushy red locks slowly were becoming frizzled and drooping with the rainfall and she dashed over to the girl, laying in a pool of blood, constantly rippling. Scooping her up, Bellum darted back from where she came.

"Everything will be okay" she told herself, panicking.

In the distance, a car alarm went off and a rush of wind, like a gust fueled by a tornado, sent the mass of metal colliding into a building. She was legging it from the eye of the storm and adrenaline coursed through her. Amidst the sheer fright, looking down at what she hoped was the unconscious, and not deceased, babe, her vision warmly blurred and she bore her teeth, panting, fighting back the tears that easily broke through and fell on the girl's cheek regardless.

"Please... please, baby girl. It'll be alright" she told Buttercup, she told herself.

The child's limp, soaked body bled out across the woman's arms, cradling her. Her raven hair ruffled and crazed from the relentless beatings, scratches and a large gaping wound in her chest, dangerously close to her heart. Astonished, the woman watched the infant's eyes slowly but surely bat open to look up at her. Bellum's hair acted like a curtain, as a serendipitous act, to shield her from the cold water droplets.

"M-ms. Bellum..." the kindergartner croaked. "W-W-Where...?"

"Safety" the woman assured. "I'm taking you somewhere safe"

The clicking of the woman's heels sped increasingly, hearing the resuming fights just blocks away. An explosion, an intense ripple of the air, sent shivers down the secretary's spine and she gasped with terror, finally finding the stairs to the building and making it inside. All the while, Buttercup never tore her heartbreaking expression from the brave lady.

* * *

"Goodness me" muttered the nearly senile gent. "Those puff's can take a wallop"

Bellum had laid the green hued babe on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, near a fireplace. She'd taken the courtesy to dress the wounds and do what she could with the gravely deep and most concerning damage of all, being near the girl's heart. Shivering uncontrollably, no doubt from shock as well as the cold, the lady let out a slight sigh of relief after having attended to the hurt child. She was alive. It was a rare, though existent, reminder of the girl's mortality that shook one deep to the core. They'd show themselves to be indestructible, only they almost were... almost.

The man stumbled on his own words, having not seen any of the Powerpuff's as battered as this "Err... hmmm... maybe I could get some juice or something?"

"Water will be fine" clarified the woman softly, not drawing her eyes from the Powerpuff.

So, the man made his way out for a drink silently, the serious situation bringing his frequently vacant mind home a tad. A chesty cough from Buttercup caused the attentive woman to seat herself also on the couch, stroking the babe's hair soothingly. Another cough followed by wincing, as the wound in the chest throbbed painfully.

"Nnngh... ow"

"Sssh" hushed Sarah lightly, her eyes out the window, to check on the other girls, who were still in fierce battle with the monster who was starting to show signs of surrender.

"Blossom... Bubbles..." she whispered, beginning to awake.

"They're alright, Buttercup. You just need to rest"

Again, the lady found the adorable, wide emerald orbs of the puff on her again, gazing up like an abandoned kitten, seeking love and comfort. "W-where am I?"

"You're safe"

"What...? But I...?" she grumbled, rubbing her sore head. Both their attentions drew to outside the window, at the resuming fight.

 _ROAR!_

"The monster!" she exclaimed, remembering, before she zipped into the air, only to pause momentarily, clutching her chest, elevating down slowly to the floor again "AAGH!"

Bellum reached out to her in alarm. "Buttercup, don't move!" she cautioned, only for the tomboy to rebel and dart around the office in frustration, occasionally stopping to whine and cry out at the paralyzing agony.

"Buttercup, you'll make the bleeding worse!" she explained, grabbing her from the air, trying to restrain her. It was like fighting an agitated bull. The child could certainly be stubborn.

"GRAH! I have to beat that stupid monster! I have to help Blossom and Bubbles!"

"Baby, they're fine. Look!" she said, cradling her, after she'd finally calmed and showing her the window. The monster was beginning to fall to the might of the superheroes and a howl of defeat echoed through the city. Figuring this would ease the puff's nerves, she looked down with a warm smile, only to find that Buttercup's expression had worsened, not with anger, but misery. The girl nuzzled into the crook of the woman's arm and began to sob.

As the silence in the city was reclaimed, the sun shone through the clouds, like an oculus: illuminating Townsville in it's sound glory once again.

 **End of Part One**


	2. Tension

After the tears, it was tense. The two girls sat on either side of the couch, far apart. Bellum was uncertain what was causing the tomboy to act like this after she had consoled her by the window. Pouting, Buttercup stared into the hypnotic dance of the fire with her arms folded. Her chest continued to pulse with a strong ache and sting and every moment Sarah thought she'd work up the courage to say something, she'd return to her silent seating. It was strange having the girl open up briefly the way she did, as they embraced. Was the girl embarrassed? Was she trying to forget about it?

"Buttercup..."

"So when can I go home?" she retorted. The distancing was starting to hurt.

"Oh"

"Obviously, I can't fly with this stupid wound in my chest" she pointed out, keeping her gaze on the flames that cast a wavering of shadows about their still frames.

"Well, a doctor is on the way. He should be able to help out and then we'll escort you home" Bellum said optimistically.

"I don't need a doctor"

This stubbornness was starting to wear on the woman's patience and she placed her hands on her hips. "You can't be serious"

"I am. I don't need help. Usually, me, Bubbles and Blossom can regenerate. We can heal ourselves pretty quickly"

"I see"

You learn something new everyday. But, therein lied the question...

"So, why-?"

"I don't know why it's taking so long" the puff sighed, looking across the room now, looking with feign interest at the books.

The voluptuous redhead wondered and then got up, only to kneel down on the floor, facing the bratty infant, who resumed her attempt at the silent treatment. The wounds glared hideously in the dim lighting.

"Is there something maybe I can help you with?... Maybe to talk about"

"No" the girl bit.

"Come on, Buttercup. There's clearly something upsetting you"

Quietness persisted bitterly, hearing only the tickling clock and the crackling and snaps from roasting firewood. The room was warm, the couch cozy, Buttercup... felt comfortable. Bellum's voice also did well to soothe, she was well aware of it, and eventually the green hued babe sighed at the confrontation, seeing the redhead being in her face like this.

"I just don't see the point"

"The point?" the lady queried, rather surprised after the long silence.

"In this" she said plainly, as if she'd given enough information and needn't elaborate any further.

"It scares me sometimes... that... everyday, I find myself caring less and less about everything... everyone around me"

"Now, Buttercup" the secretary started softly. "Surely you don't mean that"

"But, I do!" she burst. "Everybody's going to die eventually anyway, so what's the point?! Oww!" she flinched, after her yelling, her paws holding her bandaged chest.

No matter how disturbing the revelation of her philosophy was, coming from someone so young especially, Bellum didn't take the phrase personally. She'd dealt with people going through thoughts like this and knew how to approach the matter.

"Maybe it's best if we talk about this now while we're alone" the redhead offered softly.

"Nggh... what do you care, anyway?" fired the girl nastily.

Despite the vicious exterior the powerpuff was presenting, she was surprised to find the woman reaching to caress her cheek and stroke her hair "I DO care, Buttercup. Honestly. You girls are the most precious asset of this whole city. You're the armor, the muscle and the heart and when we see something's wrong, even it's something you think is insignificant and doesn't matter, we want to know. Not just for our sake, but because we really love you"

The wise woman's words broke through successfully and the aggressive imposed shell had been tapped down a notch, as the girl looked to Bellum with gleaming wide, hopeful eyes. A strange light green glow blazed faintly from the child's chest. The woman saw that one of the girl's arms, that was badly scratched and torn, had it's bandages loosen and fall away, revealing it had been healed, without a single drop of blood to indicate there had been any previous harm. However, Buttercup huffed and looked to the side, seemingly shy after that intimate exposition. "W-whatever..."

* * *

"Hi girls!" greeted the Mayor. "I got some water and some snacks in case you feel better. Gosh, you know, I don't think we reward you girls nearly enough as we ought to". He strolled forth with a tray, containing said beverage and confectionery and placed himself on his personal seating at the desk.

"Err... thanks, Mr. Mayor" began the tomboy unsteadily. "But, like we've said before, we don't really want or need anything"

"Balderdash!" he exclaimed daftly. "We owe everything to you for what you do"

"Excuse me" said the secretary. "I just need to make a few calls. I'll be back in a moment"

With that, she waltzed out, her heels clicking down the hall. Buttercup snatched a chocolate chip cookie and munched hungrily, looking over at the old man.

"How you feelin' sport?" he asked, pouring himself a glass of port. "I'd offer you some of this, but, maybe not 'till you're older, eh". He took a curious sip and beamed at the sweetness.

"I'm... starting to feel a bit better. Kinda rough still though"

"Yeah? I can never imagine what you girls go through. Sometimes, I can barely bring myself to get out of bed most mornings... although sometimes I wake up to find I've fallen out of it anyways... But, it's brilliant that we can look to you girls for support and aid in times where it's most crucial"

Something about that statement didn't sit right with the green hued puff and she cocked a brow "Uh... Uh-huh..."

"I don't know how we ever got by without you girls before. Crime was rampant and the city was always being on the verge of being eaten alive by these Japanese cartoon inspired behemoths you pound into dust every day"

"Yeah, well, it ain't always so easily" she said rather angrily, looking down at herself.

"But, you pull through. You get back up and..."

Grunting with the ramblings, Buttercup said "Can we talk about something else?"

Taken aback, the old man tapped the edge of his desk, twitching his mustache. "O-oh... of course"

Had he done something wrong? What was with this tension? "Err... you mind if I ask what's bugging you? You seem pretty quiet"

"Just hurting a lot" she whispered, truthfully. At that moment, the presence of Ms. Sarah Bellum graced the scene, emerging into the dark room with her dress of ruby red and resting herself back down with the wounded girl. "Hi, Ms. Bellum"

"That's better"

"Huh?"

"I gave the professor and your sisters a call to let them know you're here and you're safe"

Buttercup smiled, thankful "Oh. good"

"So... when's that doctor getting here?" pondered the Mayor. "I know they're still re-piecing the roadworks down there, but they oughta be here by now"

"I cancelled the doctor, Mr. Mayor. Me and Buttercup have figured out a more effective method of treatment" the woman explained.

"Is that so? Well, terrific"

"I don't wanna be a bother. I can probably sort this out on my own" the young girl insisted.

"Nonsense. It's not often we see you girls. It's great to have a little catch up"

"Actually" began the secretary, "it's a method that requires some privacy"

"No, Ms. Bellum. Maybe I'd better go" she said, unsure whether or not to tell the woman everything. She could only say so much and probably had already let out too much that would garner further questioning from the elegant woman.

"Why are you so eager to leave? We just want to make sure you're alright" pried the gent.

"None of your beeswax!" she snapped. "Now lemme go!"

With that, she attempted to take flight out down the corridor, only for the excruciating pain to prove to be too intense for her to go. Falling onto the ground, she cried out and, clutching her chest, which began to bleed out with ease again, clawed across the floor, like an animal on the verge of being roadkill. Coughing, further blood splattered and she winced and growled, hearing the impending footsteps of Ms. Bellum approaching. Giving in, the girl found herself to be in the embrace of the woman again, who cradled her bloody form back to the Mayor's office.

 **End of Part Two**


	3. I Don't Matter

Back in the Mayor's office, Buttercup grumbled with annoyance, as Bellum once again tended to her wound. Restraining the puff was now of the utmost importance, as not to encourage any further blood flow and, at worst, exaggerate the current state of the gaping wound. The beautiful lady would've scolded her for trying to leave as she did, but figured such actions wouldn't help the situation at all.

Across the room, the authoritative man clicked shut his briefcase and made his way to the door. "I... see I won't be needed anymore tonight. I reckon you ladies will have this problem under control by tomorrow morning, yes?"

The gorgeous redhead nodded. "Yes, Mayor. Leave it to us"

"Very well. Goodnight, girls" he said sadly, leaving out the office door. Hearing a particular click and jam in the door, Sarah sighed.

"We'll lock up Mayor"

"Oops. Sorry. G,night"

Buttercup and Bellum listened to the sounds of his shuffling footsteps gradually drown out, only to pick up the tedious repetitive ticking of a clock and more snaps and hisses from the fire. The agonized young girl watched the woman feed the hungry flames another generous helping of timber.

"I don't need your help" the girl whispered.

"Yes, you do, Buttercup. I think in the current state you're in, you shouldn't be left alone at all"

It was clear that the tomboy was just looking to get out of the woman's hair, feeling maybe she was a nuisance to her and was afraid of saying something out loud she didn't intend to. "Look, the professor will fix me up. So, what's the deal?"

"He's not a doctor. Besides, you already said to me you can regenerate. You proved that earlier"

The child lifted her arm and turned it, showing no indication of harm. "Y-y-yeah"

"There was a glow" Sarah stated, seating herself beside the girl again.

"Uh-huh"

"And then the wound had been healed"

"Yep"

"There must have been something that made that the case"

Her eye twitched and she gazed up at the powerful woman, who was trying her utmost not to cradle and hug her again, for the risk of belittling her or possibly agitating her further. "Well, when we regenerate, it's from the love we feel from other people. We kinda... absorb it and it acts as a way to replenish our powers and health. It's happened a few times before, when me and my sisters were close to death"

Surprised by the rather direct information, she caught a light blush on the child's cheeks, who then turned her gaze back to the fire, occasionally shuddering at her wounds, still present; on her cheek, neck, chest and one of her legs.

"The reason... it's taking so long is because... I don't really feel loved right now... at all... and have... felt that way for a while"

Perhaps this was even more reason to talk out how Buttercup was feeling, to get to the root of why she was failing to regenerate effectively. The secretary knew how the precious tomboy would put up a front for her sisters, the citizens of Townsville and even it's villains. Maybe she felt she couldn't confide in her father with these feelings, leading the woman to think it was best she stayed in the office until she was healed: so she could be honest and maybe find some hope and love in her family and friends again.

"Why?" she cooed softly, taking the girl off guard.

Buttercup looked to her again, puzzled, as if no one had ever pried her for more of her opinion before "What?"

"Why do you not feel loved?" she repeated.

"I... um..."

The green hued puff struggled for words. Not because she was timid, but because she hadn't expected the question. Despite previous attempts to hide her thoughts from the woman, she considered that if there was anyone she could trust, it was the woman who was courteous, and brave enough, to save her.

"Well..." she began. "I just think nobody takes me seriously... they never listen to me and if they do, they usually take somebody's word over my own. I'm always the bad guy"

"Hmm" hummed Bellum, indicating for her to go on. She'd save the questions for later.

"Plus... I never really get a chance to stand out. I'm just 'one of the girls'"

Bellum tilted her head, thinking of reaching a hand to stroke her ruffled hair, but reconsidered and kept her hand in her lap "Well, you're a team. You ARE one of the girls, aren't you?"

Having spotted the woman's attempts at comfort, she thought hard about it, before shuffling over to place her head in her lap, near her hand, which then proceeded to stroke her locks of raven, like she were the fluffiest black kitten. "I don't mean that" she continued. "Yeah, we're sisters... we're a team..., but something always is made out over the qualities they have and... well, I'm just the brute. The one who knocks punks teeth out and threatens anyone who looks at me funny"

She was self aware at least.

"It doesn't mean I always wanna be seen that way... I just... I'm afraid" she finally admitted.

The caressing of her hair was doing well to calm her down and she felt the previously rattling, bugging adrenaline from inside, rushing through her veins, come to a pause.

"Afraid?" Sarah emphasized.

"About... showing what I really think... because people will laugh, think it's stupid or a sign of weakness"

"What gives you that impression?"

"I couldn't have a simple item to treasure for myself, because my sisters thought it was interfering with my crime fighting. Even though Bubbles has a stuffed animal and no one else makes a fuss about that" she replied bitterly, frowning, as she recalled the event in her head vividly.

Bellum felt her heart sink, as she probed the next few questions. "What was the item?"

"J-Just a blanket" the girl responded quietly, her anger slipping away into a deep sadness.

"Your sisters, they laughed at you?"

"...Yeah".

Quietness inhabited the room again and it was welcomed. Something about the silence and the dark was therapeutic, something that drew back a strong memory in the powerpuff's mind, reminding her of her teacher, that taught her inner peace. She felt calm and a sense of relief, knowing she could talk to Sarah and knew she wouldn't tell a soul of their discussions.

"Do you still have your blanket?"

"No,... they took it away"

How unfair. Hypocritical even. Poor Buttercup wasn't provided an item for affection. Of course, she had her boxing gloves, action figures and her punching bag, but something sentimental was lacking and the fact that her family had the nerve to deprive her of something as simple as a blanket...

"It's like they're trying to make me angry... they're trying to make me a bad guy..."

"I'm sure that's not the case at all. Maybe they thought you were a bit too mature for a blanket and shouldn't have to depend on it. I'm sure one day they may do the same with Bubbles's toy" offered the woman warmly. "Have you told the professor how you've felt?"

"No" the green hued puff retorted. "It's not like he'd understand anyways"

"How can you be so sure?"

Suddenly, the girl wriggled from the lady's grasp and dropped onto the ground, walking away, towards the fire, staring into it. A violent shiver shook her, like someone had stepped on her grave.

"Careful" warned Bellum sternly.

The shadow of the troubled tyke stretched out along the room as she stood close to the writhing tongues of flame. It elongated, the tips of her hair curls erecting like the horns of a devil.

"I am sure. I'm sure he doesn't actually care. I'm just a trouble maker to him, someone who shoulders the blame, a slacker"

Sarah reached for a glass of water "You know that's not true"

"Of course I know. It's THEM that don't believe me. I know I'm not as important as Blossom and Bubbles, I don't have a real special ability like they do. Nobody likes me as much as my sisters. Professor couldn't even give me a decent, inspiring reason as to why he even 'named' me. I'm last in line. I don't matter"

"That's not true either"

"What do you know?" barked the infant, turning to face her. Her irises glowed intensely and her form blacked out as a silhouette. From behind, the fires adopted an alternative hue: a hundred shades of green staring, reaching and shining like crystal shards, like indestructible fierce fangs, eager to open and gnash out at anyone foolish enough to step too close. Bellum felt a sting of fear deep inside, remembering the particular image of an ego, 'Mange'. Unlike before, where the outfit seemed undoubtedly materialistic, this was far beyond what she had previously experienced. The rage and pain invoked was genuine. The flickers of green light contorted and darkened into pitch black waverings of smoke and flame, elevating high, until it grasped the office: swallowed the room into absolute darkness.

 **End of Part Three**

 _(Mange will play a minor part in this story, as obviously referred to in the end of this chapter, and will dig deeper into why Buttercup is concealing so much anger and wanting to inflict violence. The story, I guarantee, is not completely hopeless and will have more warm and fuzzy parts near to the end. I hope you're enjoying this and, if you have suggestions, please voice them. I'd like to know what you think. Otherwise, I may revisit the previous chapters and brush up on some dialogue and scenes. Bye for now)_


	4. I'll Be There With You

_The fearsome tides had engulfed the two and all the secretary could make out from the swarming black were a pair of turquoise eyes, staring directly at her. Like the headlights of a vehicle, no hint of pupils or whites, just pure, concentrated green glaring at her._

 _"Buttercup... I only want to help you..." she said, trying to keep her cool, however this realm, this otherworldly void was completely outside anything she'd ever experienced. She felt any moment, she would fall and there'd be nothing to assure her safety when she hit the bottom, if there was one._

 _"You can't help me, Bellum. It's just the way things are. You can't fix anything. You can't fix ME". The Powerpuff's voice was raspy, raw and unpleasant to the ear._

 _"That's not my intention"_

 _"Then what is?"_

 _"I want to listen to what it is you have to say, what you feel you must say, that you've bottled up. Whatever it is, it's preventing you from healing properly. I must help you, or something dreadful may happen. I may provide suggestions to make things easier for you and how things function with your family, but no, Buttercup. I know I cannot FIX you"_

 _The eyes of the creature, Mange, softened, but remained fixated, giving the woman her full, undivided attention._

 _"The situation needs improving, but not YOU, Buttercup. There's nothing wrong with you. You need an outlet and I want you to know that time to relieve yourself of this frustration and anger is most crucial now more than ever. You must understand. I want to save you"._

 _Mange came closer and the voluptuous lady tried to swim back through the space, in efforts to retreat from the intimating gesture. The eyes of the beast narrowed. Ever so faintly, Bellum could make out the hairline of mange, similar to Buttercup's, with the tips positioned like charcoal horns, detailed in the minor emerald lighting._

* * *

 _ **THUD-UMP!**_

 _ **THUD-UMP!**_

 _ **THUD-UMP!**_

 _What could lead an elegant woman to want to regurgitate more than seeing Buttercup, seemingly trapped within the insides of a gluttonous monster. Organs pumped, pulsed, seemingly tightening around the girl who was in the process of being digested by the worldly giant and abhorrent abomination._

 _Bellum watched her eyes adjust and a shimmering radiation of luminous green blazed from the child, whose teeth clenched in a furious rage, before she launched herself forcefully through the digestion of the monster, out his esophagus and puncturing up through the beast's skull, impaling the entity with a sharp strip of light. Triumphant, she delivered a sinister grin of satisfaction and watched the dinosaur-esque behemoth collapse under his own weight and bleed out rivers upon the city. Soaked in gore, the tomboy seized the being's tail and hurled the atrocity into the far reaches of space, hopefully landing far out on an asteroid or some other lifeless or dystopian planet._

 _"Why are you showing me this?" shuddered the redhead._

 _"Because this is all I see. This is what other people WANT to see" Mange hissed._

 _It's was incomprehensible. "You're mistaken"_

 _"Am I? I'll show you something else"_

 _A montage played through of the tough-as-nails puff senselessly beating villains, stealing their teeth, to gain money. Once again, that creepy grin printed on the child's face and Sarah couldn't help but feel some detachment from human empathy. And, when the child didn't obtain her feed, wanting more calls for criminal activity, she'd go out and take teeth from villains undeserving of the given treatment.  
_

 _"You want me to hate you..." the woman boldly alluded. "For what purpose?"_

 _Mange was silent and continued to project memories into the lady's head._

 _Screaming. The flying of her fists, kicks, whacks and smacks upon Mojo Jojo, all for a jar of stolen candy, which she and the girls had become addicted to, like some drug. The chimp was on the verge of death as they brought their constant violent beating to a halt, analyzing the swelling of the terrified animal, panting, with exhaustion and anger._

 _Bellum struggled with the explicit images, having never considered how brutal the fights the girls had really were. They were gory, bloody, relentless and sadistic. There was no pause, no surrender. All, again... and again... and again._

 _"Enough!" the secretary snapped._

 _"Do you like what you see?" chimed the devilish eyes eerily._

 _It was intolerable, like Buttercup was transferring her own pain through to the woman. She felt the need to scream, the need to lash out... to destroy. She felt the need... to kill. Her body spasmed under the seize-less flow of violent thoughts and memories that bombarded her. Bellum couldn't scream. She couldn't bring herself to. This was all for the child she was hellbent on saving._

 _"You're just letting me do this? Why aren't you fighting back?" snarled Mange, watching the woman be psychologically tortured._

 _"Because..." stuttered Bellum, shaking violently from the sensations. "I want you... to be free"_

 _"Free?"_

 _The images and thoughts came to an abrupt stop and the tomboy gazed over at the mentally beaten woman._

 _"If sharing these memories, these thoughts and these nightmares that you've experienced... will bring you closer to feeling relief, then so be it" she panted, her delivery clear, determination fueling her statement._

 _"I... I don't understand. Why do you not fear me? Hate me? After the things I've done, the things I've said..."_

 _"You're only a child!" exclaimed the lady, distressed. "Of course you're going to make mistakes, of course you're going to let your emotions ride over reason... that doesn't mean you're a bad kid, it means your a kid! And your adoption of aggression shows how desperate you are, how much you crave attention, even if it's negative. Believe me. I know what it feels like. You reckon, deep inside, you feel it's better to be acknowledged and hated... than to feel completely worthless and forgotten"_

 _A chord was struck and the formation of Buttercup's ego brushed away, like blown ashes, revealing the tyke hovering in the dark._

 _"Ms. Bellum..."_

 _"That's... why I think you're more mature than you probably realize. Because you acknowledge that the world isn't a perfect place and it doesn't mean you're a negative person, it means you're realistic. At the same time, it may seem like a lost cause, but you hope things can get better for everyone and yourself. So... go ahead and vent, because if you feel you're going through this misery, I don't want you to be alone and misunderstood"_

 _A bright glow gathered the woman's attention, coming from the remorseful Powerpuff. A green light illuminating in the dead space, confirming further healing, along the girl's throat. A sad smile was offered to the darling, who bowed her head in surrender and pulled her own hair with frustration. Then, she darted into the embrace of the lady, holding tight, not letting go._

* * *

Although the woman's eyes were not open to perceive the return to the earthly realm, she could feel and hear it all around her. The warm glow of the fire was bliss on her previously chilled skin and the clock, that was once a nuisance of a consecutive rhythm, reassured that the both of them were safe again. Buttercup's tiny body relaxed and she embraced the woman back. Bellum, kneeling by the fireplace, held the babe to her securely, as attentive as a mother. Sniffling, Buttercup looked up at her, having unleashed such fury on an undeserving person.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry..." she whimpered. "Ms. Bellum"

"Sssh" hushed the lady, stroking her cheek. "It's okay, baby girl. Everything is okay"

"I showed you horrible things... I said such h-horrible..."

"You didn't mean to" the woman replied, warmly, understanding. She stroked the babe's hair and held her close.

Her words were so tender, so affectionate and Buttercup nuzzled closer, resulting in a confirming glow of green from her chest, indicating further healing. Sarah smiled, watching the bandages on her face and leg fall away, showing absent cuts, bruises and wounds.

All that was left to heal was the deep wound near her heart.

 **End of Part Four**


	5. I Love You

The clock chimed, on the hour, signifying 12PM. After nearly 2 hours since Buttercup's fall and injury, things were beginning to improve. The two sat together, helping themselves to more snacks upon the tray. Bellum had taken the courtesy of making the both of them a herbal tea from the staff room and the pleasing, relaxing aroma of camomile filled the office subtly. In order to shift the mood, Bellum began a fresh conversation, based upon more positive memories to help recover from the intense moment they had. Frankly, Sarah felt she couldn't look at Buttercup the same way again.

"It was ridiculous" the tomboy chuckled."Me and Blossom kept yapping back and forth and nothing was working. All it took was for Bubbles to be a sweet little munchkin and ask the monster to leave. I couldn't freakin' believe it, but looking back on it, it's pretty damn funny!"

Bellum smiled contently, but was still concerned about the remaining wound.

"So, you can get on with your sisters if you wanted?"

"Sure I do. We had a day where were stuck in the house 'cus it was raining and we had a fun time pretending to be monsters, having Blossom dress up like mojo... it was awesome"

Sipping more of the tea, which she personally felt was like drinking bath water, the green hued puff continued. "I mean, we're sisters. Obviously we aren't always gonna get along, but they're my family and they mean a lot to me"

"What about before?"

"Huh?"

"Where you said you didn't feel loved. Do you still feel that's the case?" she pondered.

"...Yeah" she replied dimly, surprising the secretary.

The woman thought hard about the circumstance. She'd dare not ask directly why, but figured she'd find out eventually if she proposed the right questioning. "When was the last time you felt loved?"

The girl blinked and looked up at the woman, awaiting an answer. Buttercup wondered for a moment. Truth be told, with the way Bellum had taken care of her, attending to her, listening to her, comforting her... she felt pretty loved then and now, and her cheeks flushed a hard red. Instead, she thought to the last moment before the occurrence that night.

"I guess... the last time was when the Professor saved us from the wicked crazy guy, called Dick. We literally thought it'd be our last exchange of words to him and we said that we loved him... I meant it. I really did. I blacked out and, when I came to, I was in his arms and felt love fill me up, like I had been drained of any hope and strength that was within me. I felt his misery thinking I was gone, his tears, but, a part of me still sincerely doubts he actually shares the amount of love me as he has for my sisters"

"You know what?"

The tomboy scooted over to her to be closer, listening.

"I'll bet you your sisters feel the same way"

"Huh?"

"There's three of you. Each of your sisters and you are probably gonna feel like you're being singled out and underappreciated at points. It doesn't mean that your father loves any of you any less, there are just days where one can feel like that and it can be crushing. You feel like the world is against you, but remember the times in which you've all been there for each other. Remember what you've done for each other"

Sighing, Buttercup rested her head on the woman's lap again, lying on the couch and gazing up at her, like she were speaking to a therapist. "I guess that's true, but I still feel I'm the most unlikable"

"Think of another time somebody was there for you..."

Buttercup remembered a heartbreaking moment, a moment that caused her to doubt the sincerity of anybody's love for her. "My sisters..."

"Hmm?"

"I... kinda liked a guy and he turned out to be a jerk... he tried to distract me while his friends attempted to kill Blossom and Bubbles. They'd come looking for me. At first, I was real mad. I beat that guy like crazy, broke his nose, gave him some uppercuts, properly messed him up... then when I calmed down, I realized what a jerk I'D been, making my family worry about me"

The more the powerpuff thought, the more she remembered times where her sisters were truly there for her. The suspicion of false praise and manipulation was starting to crumble and fade and her mind was starting to clear, like she were emerging from a dense mist, formed by her own confusion and doubt.

"You've been there for me too" she whispered softly.

Although the girl couldn't see beyond the bush of crimson red that engulfed the beautiful woman's head, Bellum was taken aback slightly. "Yes, I have been"

"You were there when my sisters were in trouble, you, the Mayor and Townsville healed us after we fell fighting the RowdyRuff Boys, you made sense of things when Femme Fetale tricked us and when those no good goons dressed up and imitated us when they robbed banks"

"You were there when I was in trouble too"

That's right. When they were fighting Sedusa, Bellum proved herself to be quite the champion, taking on that sinister master of disguise and freeing the girls from her clutches. Bellum had always been there for them and it made the tomboy smile. The woman brought her in for another hug.

"I've always thought of you girls as if you were my own. I know how intense things can be, what you go through. Please, don't feel you have to shoulder so much and on your own, because I'm here for you too. Me, the Mayor, your father. Please have some faith in him. Find time to talk with him and I'm sure he'll understand"

It seemed as if Buttercup had heard everything she needed to that night. It would take some time and, as Bellum said, she couldn't FIX everything, but she could help. Nuzzling the lady, the powerpuff found herself to be cradled in the woman's arms again and she gave a goofy, content smile. An adorable yawn squeaked from the tyke, who was beginning to fall asleep.

"I'll take you home now, you can sleep on the way. You must be exhausted"

"At least I don't have class tomorrow" she yawned again."G'night Ms. Bellum" she whispered, her head resting comfortably in the crook of the woman's arm.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl" cooed Sarah, seeing the nickname was becoming a habit.

Stroking the babe's hair, neatening it from it's previously frizzled state, she began walking out the room, switching off the lights and locking the door. Making her way to her car, she strapped the infant in and they made their way to the Utonium residence. She'd previously given a call, a heads up, to the Professor, who had stayed up just for his girl to come home, the other siblings fast asleep, tucked away in bed. Pulling up outside the house, seeing the warm glow from the family home, Bellum opened the door to fish the snoozing pup from her seat.

"I love you, Ms. Bellum..." the little girl the babe's sleepy statement adorable, she returned the gesture, stroking her head.

"I love you too, Buttercup"

A sweet smile, a tear that fell from the child's cheek, followed by the final blazing light. The last of the bandages fell away and Bellum strode up to the house, with the Professor's child, safe and well.

 **THE END**

 _(I'm aware this story isn't very smooth and may feel forced and confusing at times, so, I'm sorry about that. I may go over some of the chapters to try and iron things out a bit more, otherwise, I hope you've enjoyed this)_


End file.
